


Trickster Of The Sea

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: Supernatural Disney AUs [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, Mute Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the youngest prince of the sea falls in love with the youngest prince of the land, and only has three days to make him fall in love.</p><p>Sequel to "Angel and the Beast". It's recommended that it is read first, but this can be read on its own. It's just that there are a few references made to it that you may not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends Are Told

As the ship rocked over the waves, two men were conversing on deck. The older one glanced at the younger one before sighing. “Sam, why are we out here again?”

 

Sam turned to look at his butler. “Oh, come on, Bobby! Can't you feel the sea breeze? It's wonderful to feel wind without your flames going out, right?” He laughed and ruffled his long hair as it blew in the wind.  


 

Bobby glared at him. “How should I know?  _ You  _ were the candlestick. I just wanna go home.” He leaned over the edge, trying not to puke from his seasickness.

 

One of the crewmates laughed. “Don't do that, King Carver's gonna get mad and we'll have a storm on our hands!” The others nodded in agreement.

 

Sam looked around to see them laughing. “Who's King Carver?” he wondered.

 

The crewmate came closer. “'E's the king of tah sea, o' course! E'ryone knows of 'im! 'E's got seven sons who rule beneath 'im! They rule the merpeople down there!”

 

Bobby scowled. “Don't believe them, Sam. That's a bunch of bullshit, if ya ask me.”

 

Sam shrugged. “I don't know, Bobby, after what we've been through, I'd believe anything.”

 

A crewmate stalked closer to Bobby, waving a live fish in his face. “Yah, I'd believe it too, or bad luck follow ye both!” He accidentally dropped the fish back into the sea and watched it fall. “Oops.”

 

The fish sighed in relief as he hit the water again. He quickly swam away from the boat, fearful that they might try to catch him again.

 

He swam along slowly, weary from the fight against the net. Suddenly, he spotted tails flicking through the water. He watched them as they swam toward a huge castle in the deepest part of the ocean.

 

The six mermen quickly took their places around the table in a large meeting room. One of the black tailed ones immediately propped his fins on the table, a younger silver one copying him. A white-tailed merman rolled his eyes, sitting between the black-tailed one and a red-finned merman. He took out a little device and began playing with it. Two dark-skinned mermen were on the other side of the table arguing, the water slightly boiling around them. Suddenly, a blue-tailed merman with a scruffy beard entered the room and took his place at the head of the table, a blond merman with a white tail sitting beside him.

 

“Lucifer, get your fins off of the table. Balthazar, that means you, too. Uriel, Raphael, quit arguing! Michael, will you put that thing away? Samandriel, you're fine. Guys, please!” he shouted.

 

The rowdy princes quickly calmed down. Lucifer's black tail twitched in disgust as he tucked it under his chair, and Michael reluctantly put his trinket in his little bag. Balthazar moved his tail and tipped backwards in his chair as Uriel sat across from him, his brown tail swishing in the water. The deep purple fins of Raphael slapped Uriel a bit as he swam past, and Samandriel quietly tapped his red scales waiting for the meeting to start.

 

Sighing in relief, Carver looked around the table at his adopted sons. He noticed the empty spaces at the table. “Where's Gabriel?” he asked. The others shook their heads, not knowing where their golden-tailed brother had gone. They hadn't seen him at all that day.

Carver growled to himself. “Someone go find him! This is the third time this week he's missed a meeting, and it better be the last time he does! I'll wait here for him, you guys go find him.” He dismissed the others with a wave of his hand and sunk lower in his chair. “Gabe, why are you such a troublemaker?”


	2. Sunken Ships

Gabriel poked his head around the opening in the sunken ship, checking for danger. A beautiful maroon-tailed mermaid floated behind him. “Gabriel, are you sure it's safe? There might be sharks!” Kali worried.

Her golden friend rolled his eyes. “You're such a worry-wart, Kali! There aren't any sharks around here! I've been here thousands of times, I'm fine! Come on!” With flicks of his yellow tail, he swam inside.

Kali quickly followed. “You don't know that! You could still get hurt! Come one, we have to get back!” She caught up to him and swam beside him, keeping with his pace. “If your dad finds out that we're out here, we'll get in trouble!”

Gabe ignored her and sped up. “Who cares? Not me, that's for sure! Oh, look at this!” He picked up a necklace from the floor of the ship. “Here, put this on. It'll look nice on you!” He swam around Kali and attached the jewellery around her neck. “There. Better?”

Kali sighed and reached up, taking the charm of the necklace in her hand. “Yeah, it is cute. But it's not enough to stop me from bugging you. We can stay for a little while more, but we have to go!”

Gabe ignored her and rummaged through a chest sitting nearby. “I'm keeping this crown. It's the only one I'm getting anyway. What did you say?” He place the crown on his head and turned back to her.

“Never mind. You have a lot of stuff in your bag, let's go back to the grotto and put it up. You obviously don't want to talk to your father right now anyway. Come on.” Kali left the ship, swimming back towards a huge cave near the castle, with Gabriel following.

Suddenly, Gabriel spotted a  silver blur behind him, the streak rushing to hide. "Uhh, Khali?" He snached the crown off of his head and hurried to his friend. "I hate to admit it, but you might be right."

She turned around with a smug look on her face. "Oh? The great Gabriel is admitting he's  _ wrong?  _ Have I swam through a portal into an alternate reality?" She chuckled. "What am I right about  _ now _ , oh, great one?"

Gabe shook his head quickly. "This isn't time for jokes! There is a  _ shark  _ behind us! I don't know how long it's been following us, but we have to get going.  _ Now." _

Kaili's eyes widened and she nodded minutely, before turning and moving as slow as possible so the shark wouldn't see them. Gabriel followed suite, but groaned when he saw is giving chase. "GO, GO, NOW. DON'T WAIT FOR ME." he shouted as he pushed Kali away. "Take this stuff to the grotto and wait for me there. I'll catch up." He didn't watch her leave, turning to face the shark.

The vicious animal came charging at him. It growled and gnashed its teeth, but stopped short in front of him. It began laughing as a glow surrounded it and it shifted into Balthazar.

"Ahh, you should have seen your face! It was all like, 'Oh, I'm gonna sacrifice my life for the woman I love!' It was hilarious." The older merman snorted and wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. "You were prepared to die!"

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms. "Really? You're not supposed to use magic, you know that! I'm going to kill you."

"Not if Dad kills you first. There was a meeting today. You weren't there, so he closed it. You really need to work on your timing. ...Gabe? You okay?"

The golden merman had paled and was staring off into the abyss. "I am so screwed," he muttered. "He told me not to miss any more meetings. I'm in a heap of trouble."

Balthazar shrugged and began pulling his brother toward the castle. "With any luck, Az will be there. He always makes sure Dad doesn't punish us  _ too  _ badly."

"Here's to hoping," Gabriel whispered as they began the long swim back to their underwater home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm shit at naming chapters. Oh well.


	3. Runaway

Balthazar stopped in front of the meeting room doors, tilting his head and listening to worried voice inside. "Yup, Aziraphale is in there. Good luck." He pushed open the doors and shoved Gabriel inside, then swam away as quickly as he could.

Gabriel waited in the shadows for his father and his mentor to notice him. Unfortunately, the latter was breathless in his rant.

"Heaven  _ knows  _ where the lad went, and I sure don't! What if he was killed by a shark? Or worse, killed or captured by a  _ human?  _ Oh, dear, I don't believe I can take it any more! I have to go out and look for him!" Aziraphale spun around and spotted Gabe in the doorway, then enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.  _ "There  _ you are! I was worried!"

Gabriel pried himself out of the older merman's grip. "Uh, yeah, I lost track of time. I wasn't in any danger." He didn't dare tell his father of Bal's illegal use of magic, as his brother hid Gabe's illegal trips to the surface.

Carver sighed and ran a hand down his face. "At least you're back now. What were you doing?" He raised his eyebrows at his son expectantly.

"Oh, umm, Kali and I were hanging out," Gabe said hesitantly. At Aziraphale and Carver's questioning stares, he reluctantly admitted of his true whereabouts. "We were exploring sunken ships," he rushed out.

Aziraphale's hands came up to cover his mouth in shock.  _ "Gabriel!  _ How many times have I told you to stay away from those?" he demanded.

Carver nodded in agreement, rising up from his chair. "Who's idea was that? Kali's? I knew that girl was a bad influence on you. You're lucky you even get to interact with her, seeing as she's not even royalty!" His voice raised a few notches, but he calmed himself before he exploded. "You're grounded. You must stay in the castle."

"For how long?" Gabriel blurted out, furious at his father's punishment.

"As long as I say so!"

The golden merman huffed and began swimming out the door. "Fine."

"Where are you going?" Az asked, torn between staying with his king and following his prince.

"My room. Is that okay?" Gabriel snapped before taking off in a flurry of bubbles.

Carver sighed and sunk into a chair. "Was I being too harsh on him, Az?" He rubbed his temples and stretched out in an attempt to relax.

"No, of course not! If he were my son, I'd do the same!" Aziraphale said, clasping his hands behind his back. "I would also probably send someone to keep an eye on him, just so he doesn't, you know, swim off. Oh no."

Carver had gotten a hopeful expression on his face. "Hey, that's a  _ great  _ idea! You should go do exactly that!" He looked up at his oldest friend. "I can trust you to watch over him, right?"

The white tailed merman sucked in a breath, then let it out with a large sigh. "I suppose. I will see you in the meantime, Your Majesty." Despite the sudden responsibility of watching over a 29 year old troublemaker resting on his shoulders, Aziraphale was just as regal as ever as he went looking for the young prince.

When Gabriel wasn't in his room as he said he would be, Aziraphale stopped a young maid. "Excuse me, my dear, but have you seen Gabriel?"

The pearly mermaid shook her head. "No, sir. I've been off shift for half an hour. Was I supposed to?" Her pink bracelet jingled as she pushed a stray hair back into her pointy style. "I've been with Rose."

Aziraphale sighed and waved her off. "I was afraid of that. Best of luck in your courting endeavors," he said, knowing of the young woman's crush on the head of the military. She nodded and swam off to collect her things for another round through the castle.

The merman stopped a multitude of merpeople after that, none knowing of Gabriel's whereabouts. Not even his older brothers were around for questioning. Finally, a knight with a deep blue tail informed him that Gabe had left the castle in a hurry, towards a huge cave in the distance that the knight barely knew about. Aziraphale thanked him profusely and went to the cave the knight had told him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Aziraphale is in this fic is because I couldn't think of anyone else to be Sebastian. None of the angels from Supernatural fit the part, so I just decided to do a crossover.
> 
> Also, the two merpeople Az stopped were Pearl and Steve, but they're not named, so I didn't tag them. I do that sometimes, putting other characters into the background.


	4. The Grotto

Gabriel threw aside the large stone in front of the entrance and swam inside, setting it back into place. He turned to see Kali already there and putting their loot in place. “Oh, hey,” he mumbled as he began helping her.

She stopped and looked at him. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“No… Dad got mad at me for hanging out with you again…” Gabe answered, shaking his head. “He’s pissed that we went to a sunken ship. It’s not like there are any humans there or anything.”

“Let me guess, you got grounded?” Kali twisted to face him, tilting her head. To her dismay, Gabriel nodded without a word. “You’re going to get in more trouble, you know that, right? You can’t do things like that.”

“You think Zira hasn’t told me that a thousand times before?!?” Gabriel snapped. “I know what I’m doing. You know that plan we came up with a week ago? I want to put in action.”

Kali immediately grabbed his arm. “No. We are  _ not  _ going to turn you human. That’s out of the question.”

Neither of them noticed when the rock moved and Aziraphale slipped inside, keeping hidden in the small tunnel. He listened intently to their conversation. 

“Why not? They’re better than my father, that’s for sure. I want to at least learn about them before living my life out down here.” Gabriel huffed. “No matter what they say, humans are  _ not  _ barbaric. Look at all the stuff they make!” He waved a hand towards their collection. Grabbing a small figurine off of a shelf, he waved it in Kali’s face. “Does this look bad to you?”

She snatched it away from him. “You’ve met  _ one  _ human.  _ One.  _ Who’s to say the others aren’t like him? That he’s the odd one out? You told me about the one Castiel told you about. It seems pretty normal to me.”

Gabriel shook his head. “But Cassie has told me so much more! I haven’t seen him in a while, maybe I could surprise him!” He turned to leave. “I’m going now- oh shit.” He sunk lower as Aziraphale came closer.

“Gabriel… Is this true?” he asked. “Why would you join them?” He sat on the ground next to the prince. “Please, I’d like to know.”

Gabe sniffed. “I just… The water is tiring to me now. I’ve lived here all my life, and I want to leave. It’s not that bad of an idea.” He wrapped his arms around his tail and sighed. “I can’t even go anywhere any more.”

Aziraphale patted him on the back. “But remember, they  _ work  _ all the time. We don’t have to work here. Come on, let’s go.” He pulled Gabe up and moved towards the tunnel. “We don’t have long before your father discovers that you’re missing.”

Gabe nodded and followed Az out, waving for Kali to come with him. They swam out of the alcove and back toward the castle.

 

////

In a deep, dark cave, a pair of eyes were reflected by a glowing orb. “So the prince wants to be a human?” a woman’s voice mused. “He’s perfect. I could use him to my advantage. Hastur! Ligur!”

The two eels watching the prince jumped and bumped their heads on the rock. “Yessss, misssstresssss?” Hastur hissed as he rubbed his head with his tail.

“Keep an eye on the golden one. He’s essential to my plan.” With a few flicks of her tail, the mermaid floated closer to the orb. “Ohhh, Carver will have hell to pay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheehe I love the ending blurb thing. Can anyone guess who Ursula will be?


	5. Hurricane

Gabe swam silently next to Aziraphale, sulking and wishing he didn’t have to go home. The white-tailed merman glanced over at his young charge. “I truly am sorry about this,” he said quietly. “It’s just that you can’t leave like that without inflicting your father’s wrath.”

At the younger’s sigh of resignation, Aziraphale smiled. “See? Better already.”

“Hey, Az, what’s that?” Kali’s voice sounded behind them, and the two merman looked to see her pointing up to a dark spot. Flashing lights and booms were coming from it.

It immediately piqued Gabriel’s curiosity. “Ooh, it’s a human ship! Come on, Aziraphale, I’ll show you that humans aren’t barbaric!” He grabbed his mentor’s wrist and dragged him to the surface.

As the three heads broke the surface of the ocean, they could see that the lights were fireworks shooting off of the ship. The bright colors indicated a large celebration.    
“I’m going closer,” Gabe said, and without waiting for Kali or Az, he leaped forward and swam towards the side of the ship. He pulled himself up on the ropes and watched the humans through a small hole.

The sailors were dancing and singing in ecstasy. Two were dancing with each other, spinning around and dipping close to the floor. Gabriel smiled when he saw that one was Castiel, but didn’t get his attention in fear of the others noticing. Then, a voice sounded above the music.

“Hey! Quiet down! I’ve got somethin’ to give to Sammy here!” a short man with a big hat on yelled. “All right, here ya go, Sam.” He handed a wrapped gift to the most beautiful man Gabriel had ever laid eye on. His brown hair waved in the wind, and he was taller than everyone on the ship.

“Sam…” Gabe muttered. Fitting. He watched as the man tore the bow off of the guitar. He smiled and plucked a few strings.

“Thanks, Bobby.” he said as he looked at the shorter man.

“Hey, it was Dean’s idea.” Bobby jerked his thumb back to the man that Cas had been dancing with before. 

“Play us something, Sammy!” Dean shouted.

Sam nodded. “Fine.” He played a simple tune and began singing, and Gabriel was mesmerised by his voice.

He started when he realised that Kali had joined him. “Got a crush, huh?” she asked, snickering.

“N-no,” Gabriel tried to defend himself, but failed. “He’s good looking, I’ll give you that. I didn’t know this is what they look like up close…”

Kali laughed. “Too bad you can’t talk to him. You’d need legs for that.”

“And now there’s another reason to become human.” Gabe grinned at her. “I have an excuse to give my dad.”

Suddenly, one of the sailors came too close to the edge, pointing out to see. “There’s a hurricane comin’!” he shouted.

Both Sam and Dean immediately headed towards the wheel. “We have to get out of here!” Sam yelled as the wind began whipping around the ship. 

Kali looked at Gabe. “We have to leave too! We’re going to be in danger!”

“No! I have to make sure they’re okay!” Gabe retorted. He held on tight to the ropes as Kali rolled her eyes and dove off of the side. 

The clouds closed above, rumbling with thunder. A bolt of lightning struck the mast with a crack. The sailors jumped, then rushed towards the spare boats. “Fire! Everyone go!” Dean ordered as he pushed Castiel to (thankfully) the other side of the ship. Sam stayed behind, making sure that everyone could leave. 

“My dog!” one of the women screamed. She was already in the water, but she was staring up as a labrador barked helplessly at the helm of the ship. 

“I’ll get her!” Sam yelled as he ran towards the dog. He caught it as it jumped and rushed to jump off- only to put his foot through the rotting boards and stumble. He threw the dog overboard before attempting to pull his foot free.

Gabriel held on tighter to the ropes as the wind threatened to pull him off. “He couldn’t leave now, the human was in danger! He screamed as the ropes gave way and he was thrown back into the water.

Kali and Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around him as he sunk lower. “Gabe! Are you okay?” Kali shouted over the roaring fire.

“I’m fine, but he’s not!” Gabriel pulled himself free and swam towards the sinking ship.

Meanwhile, Sam was still stuck. He gasped as the fire got too close to the firepowder and fireworks, and squeezed his eyes shut as the explosion destroyed the rest of the ship. He hit the water with a dull thud, and, realizing that he survived, grabbed ahold of a piece of wood. “Bobby,” he croaked out before fainting and falling into the water.

Gabriel swam faster when he heard the explosion, and sighed in relief as he saw Sam floating in the water. He dove down to catch the drowning man as he fell. “Ohh, you’re heavy,” he muttered as he dragged Sam to dry land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... This came out weird, but oh well. Enjoy!


	6. The Rescue

As he pulled the prince onto the sand, Gabriel checked over him. Sam wasn't moving, and the merman was worried that human had drowned. "I just rescued a dead body. Look at that! All that work for nothing." He flopped onto the sand. "Grr. Why do I even try?"

Aziraphale dragged himself up next to them. "No, look, he's breathing!" He brushed a hand down the barely moving chest. "He's okay!" He wriggled back down to the water, grabbing Gabriel's wrist and trying to get the younger merman to follow him. "Come, we must go before he awakens."

"He really is handsome," Gabriel muttered as he continued to stare at Sam's face. He pulled his wrist out of his mentor's grip and brushed a lock of hair away from the human's eyes. "I wonder if he's single..."

Kali tapped Gabe's fins. "Az is right, we have to leave." She wrapped her hand around the bottom of his tail, intending on tugging him back.

Suddenly, Sam groaned and cracked open his eyes. Gabriel noted that they were a deep hazel, and he stared for a moment more before realizing that Sam was awake. "Shit!" He struggled to get back into the water. Aziraphale and Kali reached out to help him, getting him back to the sea just in time.

Bobby's voice sounded from behind the rocks. "Sam? Sam, where are you?"

"Over here!" Sam shouted as he stood. His butler rounded the rocks, then ran up to him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Sam nodded, deep in thought. "Huh..." He stared out over the ocean.

Bobby grabbed his sleeve. "What's wrong, boy?"

"It's just that... Someone rescued me. I don't know who, I couldn't make out a face. All I saw was a blob of gold. Or maybe yellow, I'm not sure." The prince ran a hand through his hair. "I want to find them."

Bobby rolled his eyes and let go of Sam. "You must've swallowed too much seawater. People don't just go swimmin' around and rescuin' people. And they  _definitely_ don't disappear." He sighed as Sam continued to stare out to sea. "Come on, they're waitin' for ya."

Sam grinned and turned to Bobby, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulders. "I'm gonna find them, and then I'm gonna marry them!" He laughed. "I couldn't thank them enough!"

"That's the  _craziest_ idea I've ever heard!" Bobby replied. "You gotta find someone you actually  _like!_ What if you don't like 'em?"

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about me! I'm gonna scour the city until I find them!" Sam marched off towards his castle. "You comin', or what?"

Bobby sighed in resignation. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'. Idjit thinks he can marry a stranger," he muttered.

Gabriel, who had climbed onto a rock to watch them, smiled. "Kali, do you know what this means?!? If I can find him, I can tell him that  _I_ was the one to rescue him, and then, he'll marry me! Come on, let's go figure out magic!" He flipped off into the water.

Aziraphale sighed. "He's just not going to get that idea out of his head, is he?"

"Nope," Kali said, shaking her head. "He's going to be hanging onto it for a while." She followed her friend into the depths of the sea.


	7. Lectures

The next morning, Gabriel awoke to six pairs of eyes staring at him. "Mmph... What're you guys doing here?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"You were humming in your sleep," Raphael answered. "It wasn't a tune I've heard before."

Samandriel nodded. "It was weird. What were you doing last night?" 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't go anywhere any more? For your information, I was out enjoying alone time." He yawned and pushed off his blanket. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't do the things you can."

Lucifer snickered. _"_ _I_ think it was a date. No way it could be anything else."

Michael punched him on the arm, scowling at him. "Shut up, Luci." The twins began scuffling, causing a ruckus in the room.

Gabe rolled his eyes at his brothers' stupidity. Sam's face flashed in his mind again, and he found himself daydreaming about the human prince.

Lucifer, who had stopped fighting with Michael, caught his youngest brother's expression. "Yup,  _definitely_ a date." He stuck his forked tongue out at his twin when Michael sighed in exasperation.

Carver chose that moment to enter the room. Gabriel snapped out of his trance, and the other mermen turned toward their father. "Good morning, boys," the king said.

"Morning, Dad," the golden merman answered. He smiled at his father before rising out of bed. "Well, I'm sure Kali's expecting me. Bye, guys." He swam out the window towards the city.

Carver watched him leave. "Is there... Something up with him?" he asked.

"I think he has a weakness. He likes someone," Uriel answered. "It's kind of obvious."

Balthazar sat on the windowsill. "You'd have to ask him about it. He never tells us anything."

"Hmm..." Carver nodded, still staring after his son. "I'll have to do that. Wonder who the lucky lady is..."

 

///////

Gabriel stretched out along the large rock, twirling a flower in his fingers and watching the colorful petals. "What do you think the human world's like?" he asked.

Aziraphale looked over at him. "I thought I've explained it all to you before! They're fish eaters, imagine what would happen if they caught of one of us!" He gently took the flower from Gabe's hand. "Listen. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is  _much_ better than anything they have up there! No one's getting eaten, or killed, or studied, and we don't have to work like them!"

The younger merman rolled his eyes. "So? They don't seem to work  _that_ much, Az. Imagine what it would be like to explore  _their_ world!"

Az sighed and sat next to him on the rock. "It's very complicated. There are so many differences between our life and theirs, you wouldn't be able to live up there!" He launched off into a lecture, barely pausing for breath between sentences.

Kali snuck up behind them. "Hey, Gabe!" she whispered. "He's too far gone, he won't notice if you leave now. Come on, I've got something to show you." She grabbed her friend's hands and pulled him away. 

"And that's why you should stay here," Aziraphale finished half an hour later. He looked over, only to find out that Gabriel wasn't there. "Oh, bollocks. I do hope no one saw me speaking to the water," he muttered to himself. He looked up as a scarlet-tailed mermaid with long brown hair swam into the clearing.

"Mister Aziraphale, King Carver requests your presence," she informed him in a clipped, Russian accent.

Aziraphale nodded at her. "Thank you, my dear." He readied himself before following her back to the castle.


	8. Questioning

Carver looked up as Aziraphale shyly entered the throne room. He beckoned his friend closer. "Hey, have you noticed anything up with Gabe? He's been acting kinda weird."

"Oh, uhh, I don't know," Az squeaked. He was obviously lying, evident by the way his tail twitched and his voice rose. He floated a few feet away from the throne, not daring to get any closer.

"Are you sure? He seems to be in love. Who's the mermaid?" Carver laughed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Aziraphale shrunk into himself a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "They're umm... Not a mermaid..." he muttered.

The king seemed shocked. "Oh. Well, okay. Who's the merman?"

The white-tailed merman shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Az..." the king warned. 

"Carver, please..."

"Aziraphale, you can trust me. What happened?" Carver asked as he placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did Gabe land a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

The blond gulped, then broke out with a sob. "I told him not to! He saw the ship, and he went to go investigate! It exploded and he saved the human prince!" He shuddered at the intensity of the king's glare.

"A human?!?" he yelled. "How many times do I have to tell him not to go near them?!?"

Az tried to get him to calm down. "Human?" he chuckled. "Who said anything about a human?"

Carver's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Tell me where he is. Now. I need to talk some sense into him."

"He's, uhh, out in the cave thing, just outside the kingdom. Wait!" Aziraphale rushed after the other merman, who had pushed past him in his haste. "Please don't make any rash decisions!"

 

/////////

"Kali, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked with a laugh. "When can I open my eyes? I can't see!"

Kali continued to pull him to the cave. "In a minute. Sit here." She pushed Gabe down onto the sea floor and handed him something. "Now, open your eyes."

Gabriel obliged, his mouth falling open at the gift. "You found Sam's guitar in the wreck?"

The mermaid nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised it's okay. You like it?"

"Of  _course_ I like it, Kali! Why wouldn't I? Thanks." Gabe shot a quick smile at her before thinking back to before the ship sunk. What had Sam been singing? He closed his eyes and began strumming, singing along to the music softly.

_"Carry on my wayward son..._

_There will be peace when you are done...._

_Lay your weary head to rest..._

_Don't you cry no more."_

Kali sat next to him. "You have a nice voice. Why don't you sing more often?" She smiled at her friend, then glanced down at the instrument.

Gabriel shrugged, setting it down. "I don't know. I guess I just don't like singing that much." The two merpeople shared a glance before bursting out with laughter. "I might do it more often, since you seem to like it so much," he snickered.

"What is this?!?" a voice boomed from the tunnel. Both merpeople gasped as Carver swam inside. "Gabriel, I expect a good explanation for this."

Gabriel paled. "It's umm, my... Collection. I have a collection." He gestured around himself. "Just some stuff I've found in sunken ships..."

Carver glared at him. "You shouldn't be collecting human things! And, speaking of humans, what's this I hear about you rescuing one?"

"Umm... That's, umm... He... I.... I don't know. He was hot, okay?" Gabriel smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help it!"

His father growled, summoning a ball of magic. "I've had enough of this! You are  _through_ with human things!" He blasted it across the room, destroying things in its path.

"Dad, wait, no!" Gabriel tackled him. "Please, don't destroy my stuff!"

Kali swam out of the way of a spell, nearly getting hit. "Your Majesty, listen to reason! It was an accident!" 

Carver looked around to look at her. "You're part of this, too! I could put you in jail!"

Gabriel grabbed the guitar, holding it to his chest. "Father, you wouldn't do that! Not to me! Would you?"

"I would," the king snarled as he destroyed the last of the human items. "Why would you care about him? If he had died, it would have been one less  _barbarian_ to worry about!"

His youngest son cried out. "I worried about him because I love him!" Gabriel dropped the guitar and slapped his hands over his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that..."

Carver turned to him, one last bit of magic in his palm. "You  _what?"_ He released the magic at the instrument, destroying it. "You don't even  _know_ him! I am never to hear of you going to the surface  _ever_ again!" He swam out of the grotto with a huff, leaving Gabriel to sink to the floor and sob.

 

/////////

Back in the cave, the mermaid cackled. "So, the prince is in love with a human? Plot twist, indeed. Hastur, Ligur, you know what to do." Her brown eyes shone in the light of the orb, giving her a malicious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFC I had Gabe sing "Carry On Wayward Son". It's the Supernatural theme song! I feel like this chapter is a little OOC, but it gets better later on. Also, I forgot to mention: The mermaid in the last chapter is Wanda Maximoff. (Scarlet tail, get it? Ha! Okay, I'll stop now.)


	9. Changes

"You know, it's a pity the poor prince has to suffer for this. Isn't that right, Ligur?"

"Quite right, Hastur. And I think I know exactly who can help him."

Gabriel looked up at the voices, surprised to see two eels circling above him. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

One eel glanced down at him. "We represent someone who can... Turn you human."

"She's a specialist, willing to help you with your case," the other finished. 

"Magic is her strong suite."

"She can help you get the love of your life, for a very low cost."

Gabe shook his head. "No. I can't disobey my father again. He's the only one who's allowed to use magic, anyway." He slumped down, putting his head in his arms. "Whatever you're offering, I don't want it."

One of the eels twisted itself around to get a better look at him. "Amara could be of great help to you..." it purred.

The merman lifted his head. "Amara? The Sea Witch?" In truth, he had forgotten about his aunt, who had been banished from the kingdom just after he was born. "You can take me to her?"

Both eels grinned, twisting around each other. "Of course! Then you can be with your prince!" They snickered and blinked in a sickeningly sweet way. "Follow us."

With a small nod, Gabriel lifted himself from the sea floor and followed them out of the grotto. Aziraphale and Kali, who had been waiting for him, stopped the merman by getting in his path.

"Listen, Gabriel, I didn't mean to tell! I was only following your father's orders... Where are you going with these two?" Aziraphale asked when he noticed the eels Gabe was following. 

"I'm going to someone who can help," Gabriel said tartly as he went around the two. "Amara has offered to change me human." 

Kali gasped. "No! There are better ways, I'm sure!"

"Amara isn't someone I would trust! She's darkness, a demon, a  _monster!_ I'll not let you go to her!" Az protested.

Gabe didn't look back at his mentor. "Why don't you tell my father? You're good at that." He ignored both merpeople as they followed Gabe and the eels to the cave deep in the sea.

 

//////////

 

When he swam into the entrance of the cave, a withered creature shot out and wrapped around Gabe's wrist with a whine. He quickly pulled it away, looking down at it in curiosity. "What is that?" he muttered before realizing just how many of the creatures were in the cave. He gulped and kept going at the eels' urging, but hesitated. Did he really want to go through with this? His aunt, who had only been in his life for a few short years, was terrifyingly intimidating. She was cunning, resourceful, not someone to underestimate. Carver's younger sister had always planned on getting revenge for him kicking her out of the kingdom. Suddenly, Gabriel wasn't sure if he could trust her, He was pulled out of his thoughts as she spoke from further inside the cave.

"Gabriel, my dear, it's not nice to lurk in doorways. Please, come in. I hear you need my help." Amara's voice was welcoming, nice, even, and Gabe found himself swimming closer to the large cauldron in the middle of the room.

 The mermaid was perched on a stool in front of a mirror, brushing through her already tangle-free hair. She smiled when she saw her nephew behind her. "Long time, no see! Last time I saw you, you were just a teensy baby!" She spun around and rested her elbow on her lap, putting her chin into the palm of her hand. "What is it that you need?"

Gabriel swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words came out. He snapped it shut and tried again. "I, uhh..."

"Was wondering if I could turn you into a human?" Amara finished for him. "Of course I can, sweetie." She rose from her chair and began collecting bottles from a cabinet. "It's what I  _live_ for. Helping poor, unfortunate merfolk, like yourself!"

The young merman watched as she began placing ingredients on the edge of the cauldron. "Thank you. How much do I need to pay you?"

Amara shook her head, pausing to look up at him. "You don't need to pay me anything! Money-wise, that is. Oh, no, it's  _much_ more complicated. And we need to discuss the terms of the contract!" She leaned on the bowl. "See, if you accept my contract, you have three days to get your prince fall in love with you."

Gabe nodded. "Okay. Make him fall in love with me. Got it."

"Yes, of course fall in love, but he has to kiss you, too. Not just any old kiss will work, either. It has to be the Kiss of True Love," Amara added. "If you can get him to kiss you by sunset on the third day, you will remain a human forever. If not, well..."

The golden merman became worried at her statement.  _Well? Well, what?_ "What happens?"

"You belong to me."

Amara said this in a monotone voice, giving no indication that she cared. She raised an eyebrow at Gabe. "Do we have a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never see my father or brothers again..." Gabriel whispered. He was seriously reconsidering, but he shook it out of his head. "I'll do it. What do I have to pay?"

The black-tailed mermaid's grin was unnerving. "Your voice."

Suddenly, Aziraphale and Kali burst into the room. "Whatever she's offering, don't take it!" the merman yelled. 

Amara flicked her wrist and pinned them against the wall, not breaking eye contact with her client. "Do we still have a deal?" She waved her other hand, a glowing scroll appearing in it.

Gabriel tilted his head. "Why my voice?" He paused in reaching out for the scroll, instead wondering her motives.

"Well, I need a payment, might as well be something you won't miss," Amara said simply.

"I'll miss my voice," Gabe retorted, retracting his hand. "Besides, they don't speak Enochian. It's not like he'll understand me."

Amara seemed like she was getting angry. "Actually, you'd be able to speak their language. But you still need a payment.  _Do we have a deal?"_

The merman sighed and grabbed the contract. "We do." He signed his name with a flourish, handing the scroll and pen back to his aunt. "Now what?"

"You sing," Amara said as she knocked ingredients into the cauldron. She chanted a spell, lime green mist surrounding them. "Sing, my dear, sing! Until your lungs give out!"

Gabriel began humming a simple melody, then opened his mouth and sung the song he had heard from the human. He winced as smoky hands reached down his throat, extracting a glowing, golden ball that was his voice. He clutched his neck, watching them retreat into to seashell necklace Amara wore.

The mermaid cackled. "Nearly finished!" She threw in a few more things, and a bubble floated out of the cauldron. It engulfed Gabriel, enveloping him in a warm light as his tail split into two.

His legs were flimsy; Gabe hadn't realized they would be. He took a gulp of air just before the bubble popped and he was thrown into the water. He felt helpless as he attempted to swim to the surface, sinking faster than he thought he should be.

Aziraphale and Kali broke free of their magical bonds. "Gabe!" the latter called as she grabbed ahold of his arm. Aziraphale did the same on the other side, and together, they pulled the former merman to the safety of the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got sick, so I've been out of it for a while, that and I had to sit in a car dealership for HOURS while my parents filled out paperwork so they could buy me a car. Anyway, here it is!
> 
> And, yeah, I'm running with the theory that Chuck is actually God, and that Ursula was Triton's sister. The latter was actually going to be said in the film, the directors took it out for unknown reasons. 
> 
> Also, Fall Out Boy lyrics.


	10. Dinner

As his head broke the surface, Gabriel sucked in a huge breath. He pulled himself onto the sand and rolled onto his back. Aziraphale and Kali watched him from the shallows.

"Gabe, are you okay?" the mermaid asked. She pulled herself up next to him, trying to see his face.

Gabriel nodded. "I'm fine," he said. Or, tried to say. His eyes widened when he realized that no sound had come out of his mouth. So, Amara's magic really  _did_ work. He looked down at his feet, flexing his toes, then attempted to stand. Wobbling a bit, he managed to stand up straight and walk slowly toward the rocks. 

"Wait! Come back! Gabriel, you can't go out like that!" Aziraphale called.

Gabriel turned to him, tilting his head in confusion.  _"What?"_ he mouthed as he walked back to his teacher.

Az sighed. "You have to cover up. Come here," he said as he pulled a torn-up sail towards himself. He wrapped the sail around Gabe's waist, securing it with a line of rope. "There. Now, sit tight while I go get your father and he can fix this mess! You'll be changed back, and you can live under the sea... and be miserable for the rest of your life." He had caught sight of the young man's dejected face, one that begged him not to go. "Oh, all right. I suppose you can do it your way. Oof!"

Gabe had tackled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly in thanks. Standing up again, he shot a smirk to Kali as he turned back towards where he assumed the castle would be. He stepped forward, thinking he had heard voices, and sure enough, a certain butler and prince came into view. A quick glance back assured Gabe that his friends had disappeared out of sight.

"I don't know, it's still possible," Sam was saying. "They still could be out there-" The man stopped talking when he spotted Gabriel, who had shifted to lean on a rock for balance. 

Bobby huffed and pushed past Sam. "What's the holdup? Oh. Who are  _you?"_ He took in Gabriel's appearance, not liking that the man was clad only in a thin piece of fabric. "What the hell are you doing here?!? This is castle grounds!"

"Hey, Bobby, calm down," Sam said, laying a hand on the elder man's shoulder. "He's probably a shipwreck survivor. Isn't that right?" He turned to look at Gabe, trying to get an answer.

The blond nodded, struggling to stand on his own. He pointed toward the ocean and made flipping motions with his hands. Realizing that neither of the men got his message, he sighed and sat on the rock.

Sam watched in awe. "You can't speak?" When Gabriel shook his head "no", Sam turned to look at Bobby with pleading eyes. "Can we help him? He's obviously in need of it. It won't be for long!"

Gabe hopped up and stumbled forward, trying to show that he was on the prince's side. He tripped and latched onto Sam's arm, nearly falling back to the ground in his haste.

The butler thought for a moment. "All right, fine," he finally said. "But only for three days. We get 'im cleaned, fed, and rested, then 'e's gone. Got it?" He glared at Sam sternly.

"I promise," the younger man agreed. He pried his arm out of Gabriel's grip and wrapped it around the short man's shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you walk."

Gabriel nodded again, looking down at his feet.  _Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. How do humans do this all the time?!?_ he thought. He focused and hoped he didn't look  _too_ stupid in front of Sam. He allowed himself to be pulled toward the castle, happily listening to the constant banter between Sam and Bobby.

 

/////////

 

"Heard the poor thing was a shipwreck survivor," one woman was telling another as she ran a comb through Gabriel's hair. He was pretty sure she had said her name was Ellen, but he didn't remember. The other woman-Jo?- nodded in agreement.

"Probably. There's been a lot of storms around here lately. Wonder why..." she mused. 

Ellen shrugged. "Bad weather, I guess. All right, sweetie, I think we're done here. Come on." 

Realizing the two women were done prepping him for dinner, Gabriel took Jo's arm of support as he hauled himself to his feet. He stood up shakily and smoothed out the front of the light yellow tunic they had given him, letting the younger of the two women lead him to the dining room.

"Just sayin', even if this kid ain't yer savior, you should still get t' know 'im. He  _is_ stayin' with us for a bit," Bobby said, chewing on his fork.

Sam nodded. "Of course." He looked up to see Gabe shyly stepping into the room, and he scrambled to get out of his seat. "Oh, uhh, hey. I forgot to do introductions earlier. I'm Prince Samuel, and that's my butler, Bobby." He gave a quick bow, flustered. "Just call me Sam."

Gabriel smiled and attempted to imitate the other prince's bow, but he caught himself on the table. He blushed and his smile became awkward as he sat in the seat offered, scooting closer to the table with a sigh.

"Awesome. So, what do you think about maybe me showing you around the kingdom tomorrow?" the taller man asked, sliding back into his own chair. He propped his elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his palm. 

Nodding excitedly, Gabe's grin grew wider. Finally, a chance to live his dream! The human world  _must_ be fun, with people like Sam in it!

Bobby looked at each of them in turn. "Be careful out there. Ya never know."

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Always worried about me. We'll be fine. Let's finish dinner and I'll show you to your room, is that cool?" He turned to Gabe, smiling softly when he saw that his guest had already dug in. "I take that as a yes."

 

///////

"So, yeah, that's most of the castle," Sam said as he led Gabe down a hallway. "The rest of it is under repairs." The pair stopped in front of a large door, Sam pushing it open. "You can stay in here for now, Try not to touch anything; it's my brother's room." At the other man's inquisitive look, he elaborated. "He and his husband are off visiting his father-in-law. They won't be back for a few days, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Good night, sleep well. We have a long day tomorrow." He left, brushing Gabe's shoulder as he passed.

The blond smiled to himself.  _So far, so good!_ He strolled into the room, looking around in wonder. So  _this_ was a human room! Well, it wasn't that different than a merperson's room, but it did have its differences. He flopped onto the bed and gasped. It was so soft! He bounced a couple of times before spotting book out of the corner of his eye,

Picking it up, he read the cover.  _The Bible,_ it said in swirly black letters. He thumbed through the pages, glancing at random passages. He stopped when he thought he saw something familiar.

 _"The angel answered him, 'I'm Gabriel! I stand in God's presence.'"_ The man's eyebrows raised. He didn't know how his name got into the book, but he sure as hell knew how to give it to Sam! He tore the page out and set it on the bedside table with the book. He made a mental note to grab it in the morning, then snuggled into the pillows for a much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took nearly a month before updating, I got caught up in stuff. Good news is, though, that 1) we've hit the midway mark and 2) I might be posting even MORE stuff. My friend and I have like 87 AU's that we're working on (mostly LOTR and The Hobbit, plus a clusterfuck of cat AU's) and I'm hoping to finish those up and post them by the end of the school year! I'm also planning on writing my own thing for the fourth week of April, since that's kinda special to me lol. Look forward to more stuff soon!


	11. Exploring the Town

The next morning, Gabriel blinked awake as the sun hit his eyes. He looked up to see Jo in his room, yanking the curtains open and throwing a bundle of clothes onto the bed. "Up. Sammy's waiting for you," she said. "He's been awake for a few hours, and he says you're going to miss the festival if you're not down there in ten minutes."

Gabe nodded and rubbed at his eyes, shooting a glare at Jo when she yanked the covers off of him. He pulled the clothes closer and blearily stood up. 

"You better hurry!" Jo reminded him as she left with a wink.

The man stuck his tongue out at her, then took her advice and quickly pulled the clothes on. He snatched the piece of paper from the nightstand and ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in front of Sam. 

"There you are!" Sam said as he looked down at Gabriel. "Well," he said as he turned back to Bobby, "We're off!"

//////

As the carriage wove through the town's streets, Gabriel gazed around at the sights. Booths full of knick-knacks, fresh produce, and beautiful fabrics lined the alleyways, and occasional wide spaces were oft crowded with dancers and shows. When it got too packed for the carriage to pass through safely, Sam expertly parked it in an alley and pulled Gabe out with him. "Come on, let's go look," he said, hand entwined with the other man's.

Gabriel smiled at him, letting Sam lead, but soon pushed ahead. He let go of Sam's hand and ran to a puppet show, watching it, then spotted a booth with delicious looking food. He pointed excitedly at it.

"You want some?" the vendor asked, handing Gabe a stick with the pink stuff swirled on it. At Gabe's nod, Sam dug some gold out of his pocket and handed it to the vendor. He then stole some of the candy. 

"Cotton candy. Haven't had any in years. Good, isn't it?" he laughed. Gabriel lucked his lips and stuffed more in his mouth, as if agreeing. "Guess you like it, too," Sam said.

Sam began walking again, only to feel a small hand slip into his, and he belatedly realized it was Gabriel's. He let the smaller man pull him to various parts of the city, occasionally stealing more candy from the stick in Gabe's other hand. Soon, it was gone, and Sam found himself missing the flavor. He almost wanted to see if the taste still lingered on Gabriel's lips, and felt himself leaning forward, but straightened up when he realized. Now was  _not_ the time! He looked down as he felt himself being pulled again.

Gabriel had led him to a crowd of dancers. They swung around to an upbeat song, the band in the center nearly bouncing off of their seats. After a few seconds of watching, Gabriel turned to Sam with a happy look, and tried to dance with the prince like the others.

"You're pretty good," Sam commented, earning a pleased smile from his partner.

They danced for a bit, but after a while, Sam noted that Gabriel seemed to be getting tired. "Hey, come on, I want you to see something," Sam said gently, and he led Gabriel back to the carriage.

////

As they pulled up to the small river, Sam shook the other man awake. "We're here. Wake up."

Gabriel jolted awake, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. He gave Sam a look that said, "Where are we?"

"This is where Dean and I used to play," Sam explained. "There's a boat here somewhere. We're going out to the lagoon, since I thought you'd like to see it." A slight blush darkened Sam's cheeks as he took Gabe's hand again and led him to the canoe. They sat down across from each other, and it was a while before Sam spoke again.

His sigh broke the silence. "You know, I feel kinda bad without knowing your name, and you can't even tell me what it is. Do you mind if I try to guess?"

At the other man's distracted nod, Sam continued. "Tony?"

A shake of the head. Nope, not it.

"Killian? No? Umm.... Clarence?"

Gabriel made a disgusted face, wrinkling his nose.

Sam laughed. "Guess  _that's_ not it. Hmm..."

Suddenly, Gabriel gasped and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He smoothed it out and shoved it at Sam, pointing at a certain line.

"What? Gabriel? Is that it? You're named after an archangel?" Sam asked after reading the page. He looked up to see Gabriel's smirk. "It fits. I like it."

Gabe was honestly glad when Sam looked back at the page. He didn't want the other man to see his sheepish blush. He took the paper back when Sam handed it over, and just stuffed it in his pocket.

"So, uhh, Gabriel, how are you liking the town so far? You enjoying it?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. He smiled at Sam before looking back into the water. He could have sworn he saw a flash of white, and maybe a bit of red. He wasn't entirely sure, but he hoped it wasn't his friends trying to spy on his date. They would get in trouble for that.

Sam seemed concerned, glancing at the water as well. "You okay?" He looked back at Gabe, trying to figure out the other man's emotions.

Gabriel jumped and nodded again, then sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. He shrugged.

The sudden, overwhelming desire to kiss Gabe rose in Sam's mind again. For the second time that day, he felt himself leaning forward, but felt powerless to stop himself this time. Gabe seemed to have the same feeling, as he was slowly coming closer as well.

He was so close! Gabriel was about to secure his human life! His lips quirked into a smile as he surged forward, intending on closing the gap, and-

The boat toppled. The two were thrown into the water, and they surfaced on opposite sides of the canoe, coughing and spluttering.

"That went well, didn't it?" Sam joked as he righted the boat. "Come on, let's get back to the castle."

Gabriel nodded in defeat. Dammit! So close! Why was his luck the way it was? He crossed his arms when he got back into his seat, and Sam didn't say a word as he rowed back to the carriage. 

Moment officially ruined.

//////

Amara slammed her hands onto the table that held her crystal ball. "Uggh! How did he manage that?!?" she shouted. "There's no way he could have fallen in love that fast!"

A voice cut through the ball; her spies were speaking.

"We stopped them, my lady," Hastur said.

Ligur finished for him. "They didn't kiss! You still have tomorrow!"

"That's right, I  _do_ still have tomorrow," Amara said, a slightly sinister grin spreading across her face. "And I know exactly what to do." She began mixing another potion, and her hand wrapped around her seashell necklace as she changed. Her long brown hair lightened to blonde, and when she reopened her eyes, they had become green. She swam up to the surface as her tail split into legs. "I'm going to seduce Prince Sam myself," she said as she stood up on the beach. A long black dress appeared around her form, and she began walking toward the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry that I took so long to update this! I swear, I had maybe 25% of this chapter in my Docs thing, but I got stuck for a bit and didn't go work on it for a while. But, the good news is, I'd say this story has maybe two or three chapters left and it'll be finished! We'll just have to see how I do. And I promise it'll be updated quicker next time. Until then, cya!


	12. The Wedding

Gabriel jumped awake as his bedroom door slammed open. Jo rushed in, a smile on her face. 

 

“Sam’s getting married! Tonight!” she said as she perched on the edge of the bed. She brushed her hair away from her face and watched Gabriel’s reaction. “We’ve got to get you ready, groom-to-be. I think. He didn’t say who he’s marrying yet, but it’s going to be tonight! At sunset!”

 

With a smile, Gabriel swung his legs out of the bed and pulled Jo into a quick hug. He hopped up and grabbed his robe before running out to the stairway to meet Sam in the foyer.

 

“I’m surprised you found her. I honestly didn’t think she actually existed.” Bobby’s voice stopped Gabriel in his tracks. “What’s your name, miss?”

 

Gabriel hid behind a column and peeked out, noticing a short blond woman hanging onto an unusually stiff Sam. “Becky Rosen,” she said, and Gabriel recoiled from all of the false sweetness of her voice. She giggled nasally as Sam nodded.

 

“I found her walking in the shallows early this morning,” he said. “She informed me that she was the one who saved my life in that storm. I’d like to marry her at once.”

 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, but seemed to accept Sam’s request. “All right. If that’s what you want.” He looked up and noticed Gabe standing in the shadows. “Are you sure there’s not someone who might be hurt by this?”

 

“If there’s anyone else, they can deal with the pain. He’s chosen me.” Becky giggled again, and slyly looked up at the same spot Bobby was. “They’ll learn how.” She spoke directly to Gabriel, though no one noticed but him.

 

Sam took Becky’s arm. “Let’s go, before the sun sets. I’d like to get this done quickly so we can have more time on our honeymoon.” He pulled Becky to the front doors as they swung open, revealing a horse-drawn carriage decked out in bright blue and white ribbons. 

 

Gabriel sighed as he watched them go. He had been so close, but somehow he was back to square one within five minutes. He sulked back to his room where Jo was waiting, chatting amicably with a man. 

 

“Oh, Gabe, this is Ash. He’s one of the waiters,” Jo said as she spotted him.

 

“How’d it go? Your wedding all planned?” Ash asked, turning around. He saw Gabriel sadly shake his head, and immediately backtracked. “Oh… He’s not- What? This doesn’t make sense.” He crossed his arms. “Sam needs to get his shit together. Who the hell else is good enough to marry him? I can’t think of anybody but you!”

 

Gabriel shrugged and imitated Ash. He tried to convey a tone of _ I don’t know and I’m pissed at it, too _ , and the others got his meaning. 

 

“I wish there was something we could do to help. Sorry, Gabriel.” Jo patted his shoulder as she passed him, Ash doing the same.

 

“Sorry, dude. Gotta get back to my shift, or else Jo’s mom is gonna yell at me. See ya later.” He walked off, whistling a happy tune that was (thankfully) not associated with weddings.

 

Gabe watched them go, sighing. Might was well wait by the water for sunset, there’s nothing else he could do now.

 

/////////////////////////

 

“Gabriel? Why are you here? The ship left five minutes ago, shouldn’t you be on it?” Kali’s voice caused Gabriel to look up from his lap, and the worried looks on his friends’ faces almost brought tears to his eyes. He sadly shook his head.

 

Aziraphale swam closer and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to at least make sure he’s happy?” He pulled back a little. “I can get you out there, pretty quickly, may I add.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly and nodded. It was the right thing to do, after all, and he could slip away without anyone noticing he was even there to begin with. He jumped down and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, and felt his mentor’s powerful tail pumping as they sped towards the boat on the horizon. With horror, Gabe noticed that the edge of the sun was barely touching the water, and he hoped he could get there before the vows were said.

 

It didn’t take long for the two to reach the ship, and Gabe grabbed onto the ropes that hung off of the masts at the front. He nodded down at Aziraphale.

 

“Good luck,” the elder whispered before swimming off. 

 

Gabriel climbed up the rest of the way, and hid himself in the shadows on the edge. He saw the bride and groom in front of an old pastor.

 

“Mawwige is what bwings us here today,” he was saying, head close to the book in front of him.

 

Becky sighed, irritated at the pastor’s pace. “Can we speed it up a bit?” she asked, leaning forward.

 

It was then that Gabriel noticed the necklace that swung out with her movement. It was the same seashell that Amara had worn when he gave up his voice! He thought for a moment.  _ That must be the necklace that has my voice, and if she has it, then- _

 

Gabriel steeled his nerves and stomped up to the couple. He vaguely registered a confused voice in the audience  calling out his name before he ripped the shell off of it’s chain.

 

“What the hell?” Becky snarled, trying to snatch the necklace away. “Give that back!”

 

Sam remained unmoving as Gabriel ran to the end of the aisle. He stuck his tongue out at “Becky” and smashed the seashell with his foot. He smirked as the golden ball that was revealed floated up and into his throat.

 

“Surprise, bitch. Betcha thought you’d seen the last of me.” He relished in hearing the sound of his voice again, laughing. “You seriously believed you could beat me, Auntie? Oh, hey, Cas. Nice to see you, too.” He waved at the dumbfounded human in the audience, and winked at him. 

 

Sam seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, turning around to look between Gabriel and Becky. “Aunt? What? Gabriel, you can talk?”

 

“Yep. I traded my voice for these bad babies-” he gestured to his legs as she strode back towards Sam- “so I could come up here. I’m a merman. She’s my aunt, and she’s a mermaid, too.” He walked up and clocked her in the face.

 

Becky his the deck with a satisfactory thump. “I may not have married Sam, but neither are you!” She glanced towards the sunset. “I’m about to win, anyway!” 

 

Gabriel jerked his head to the side and saw that the sun had nearly finished its descent. “Kiss me,” he said, without looking back at Sam.

 

“Kiss you? I mean, yeah, that’s an idea, a really good one, but-” Sam staggered backwards and stopped talking as he felt Gabe jump up to plant a huge kiss on his lips. He held Gabriel’s waist so the other didn’t fall. 

 

Suddenly, Gabe hissed in pain. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, not wanting to look at the tail that had just replaced his legs. The golden fins brushed the deck as Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. 

 

Becky began cackling as her transformation began. Her dress ripped away to reveal her pitch black tail, and her hair tumbled out of its intricate bun as it darkened. “You’re too late, sweetie-pie!” she said between cackles as she grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and pulled them both onto the railing. “Say good-bye. You’ll never see him again!” She leapt off of the side with Gabriel in tow.

 

Sam hurriedly followed, leaning off of the edge as the two merpeople hit the water. “I’ve got to go after him.”

 

He felt two people flank him. “You can’t. It’s too dangerous!” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s arm.

 

“Dean’s right. Gabriel is my friend, and I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’ll go.” Castiel grabbed sam’s other arm, and fixed both brothers with a hard, blue gaze. “Don’t fight me.”

 

Dean let go and pulled Cas away. “You’re not going either. Now- Sam, what the hell? Get back here!” His distraction let Sam escape in one of the lifeboats, and he was rowing towards a light that was piercing the surface.

 

“I already lost him once, I’m not going to do it again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long in updating! School got in the way, and so did writer's block. I'm going to try to finish this before the New Year, since I have a weekly writing challenge I'm starting soon! This should be done within a chapter.
> 
> I have a writing blog now! (Well, art and writing.) bluejayartandwriting.tumblr.com is the url! How do I add links though? Never could figure that out... Anyway, send in short prompts there and I'll write them!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as stuckyonacupcake!


End file.
